


Counting Stars

by sesameange



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humanized
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesameange/pseuds/sesameange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>单纯的 拟人六面兽x拟女通天晓 有拆。<br/>有LL孩子们客串但是基本二人戏。<br/>拟人因为作者爱好。不喜误入。<br/>这篇字数是一万三……别被Word Count 忽悠了……（捂脸）<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：
> 
> 自从Luna-1回来之后，六面兽就大概两个月没有出任务。百般无聊的都要长出蘑菇的时候，老大终于从不知道从声波那边听说，六面兽执行任务的这段时间，虎子得到了很大的收获。  
> 虽然有和擎天柱他们的部队交火，但是出于某种因素，擎天柱却撤退了。  
> 那之后没有几天，六面兽收到首领通知执行一个侦察任务。轮子的大姐有几个月没出现，虎子老大表示有点担心老对头。大概是怕老婆（没正式离婚的）出意外什么的。六面兽对老大的私事总来都没什么兴趣。  
> 除了六面兽以外，知道老大对大姐有感情的还有声波和震荡波，虽然这俩是完全不管老大做什么，只要不耽误大业，随意。  
> 虽然老大还是很想让老婆回家……。
> 
> 不过这个任务……似乎让六面兽得到了以外的收获…。

* * *

I feel something so right I'm doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong, we're doing the right thing  
I could lie couldn't I, couldn't I?

                                             -Counting Stars - 

* * *

 

**卡隆**

 

某知名旅馆。

入住到旅馆是之前一天的事情了，其实六面兽根本把这次任务当做休假了，住宿伙食全都报销，没需要配备任何多余的武器（其实是带了也带不进中立区啊），这大概算是加入虎子之后最轻松的任务没有之一了。六面兽穿着最随意的帕卡夹克和牛仔裤就来了。Thank God这次不用穿黑色皮质防弹紧身衣了。

当然，因为红色的瞳光镜在这个地段还是蛮明显的，六面兽还带上了震荡波研制的，能够盖过红色的金色的隐形眼镜。顺便还装模作样的带了很小的轮子标志别在行李包上。

现在时间已接近中午。按照声波的情报，应该有重要的人要出现了。

六面兽出神的看着窗外的路人。迈着大步着急看着时间的商人。慢慢悠悠穿着漂亮的美女。带着孩子漫步走过的家庭。仿佛忘记了现在还算是内战时期。仿佛忘记了自己手上残留着的鲜血。

不伤及无辜人，是两方达成的协议。于是以卡隆城为起始的，出现了停战中立城。城市被分为虎子区，轮子区，和交界的中立区。鱼龙混杂的地方。

 

六面兽中午在吧台和酒保贫嘴的时候，看到了好几个轮子一起进来了。

大部分都是没有见过的面孔。所以连长相身高都没有注意。

但是那里面有个妹子捕获了六面兽的视线。通天晓。她和补天士两人一起，是擎天柱的心腹。六面兽见过补天士，是个很扎眼的年轻男人，还想着为什么轮子里会有人这么高调……。不知道是橘红色还是红色的头发夹杂着挑染，穿着也如同发色一般鲜艳，还是运动服系列，那家伙还真是真是表里如一。

姑娘身着短款浅蓝色西服和配套的西裤，大概只有三英寸的灰色高跟鞋。蓝色的头发盘起来，带着墨镜。胸前别着轮子的胸针。

“这边经常有轮子高管来住吗？” 六面兽嘬了一口酒，一遍和酒保搭着话。

”因为旅馆的投资人都是擎天柱的簇拥者啊，这附近都是轮子啊，你不也是轮子吗。怎么你不知道么？”

“嘛，这个，我是最近才加入的，还没来过这边呢……。他们经常来吗？”

“不确定，这里虽然是中立区，但是也很少有带着标志这么明显的出现。”

“哦，那想必这都是很厉害的人了。”

六面兽当然知道这里属于轮子的势力范围,要不然也不会挑这个地方当作驻点。

现在首先找到经常和擎天柱同行的那一组人。

Bingo。大概就是他们几个了。

不过为什么六面兽一直没见过擎天柱的同行那组人呢。因为他自从加入虎子以来，都在执行一些侦查和暗杀性质的活动。而现在这项任务，看样子是需要打进敌人（？）内部的，果断不能用脸熟的人。

忍者参谋什么的title可不是白给的。六面兽这么想着。既然已经找到了目标，看来需要好好做一下作业了。

* * *

 

在旅馆大厅的侧面，有个不算太大的休息厅，散漫的堆放着大型沙发，靠近染色的玻璃的位置透着温和的光，这里大概是通天晓最喜欢的地方。和和平年代时期，他和擎天柱还住在一起的时候有着类似的感觉。那仿佛是上辈子一样的感觉。

 

在中立区的这几天，让通天晓忘记了战争的痛苦和混乱。虽然还是蛮想念补天士毫无重点的话痨的。作为擎天柱身边的心腹，光是管理补天士和他带着的那帮熊孩子就已经不容易了，最近还在起草中的一些文件让通天晓很是头痛。

因为几次和补天士在会议中吵的不可开交情绪激动，通天晓也觉得压力大的需要去看心理医生。荣格和医生听说了之后，对通天晓建议他需要去……额……放开？……放什么来着。不过据说做法是不要翻资料不要做工作放空大脑……。于是在同行的伙伴们，主要是荣格和发条，不懈的努力锁起来通天晓的数据板之后，通天晓就经常独自坐在休息厅的沙发上，想着基本上还是和工作相关的，或者继续烦恼如何放……手……？好像还是不对。

这样说起来，通天晓在想是不是要为如果放松写一本规划守则。哦，不，不要想工作，不要规划守则……。

通天晓不懂现在这种心情算是什么。仿佛在这个世界已经和他没有任何关系。

当然，事实并非如此。他只是接受了医生的建议出来……散……散什么来着。

 

放……？什么的实在是太难了。

 

“请问你介不介意我坐在这边？”

“？” 还没等通天晓回答，面前已经坐下了一个男子。

“我最近刚来中立区，还不是很熟悉这边啊，这几天每天都看到你在这边……”注意到通天晓正在专注的看着自己，男子眯眼轻松的笑着。

“……” 通天晓打量着面前之人，灰绿色的头发，金色的眼睛，身高……？刚刚坐下之前还真没注意，不过目测比自己高10公分左右。穿着很是休闲，帆布上衣和牛仔裤。

“大家都叫我六子，请问应该怎么称呼你呢？”

“……通……通天晓。”

“哦……”

“………” 说出来之后，通天晓觉得或许不应该把自己的真名给他。

 

“那你是……来这边旅游的吗？”

通天晓看不出来六子脸上任何焕然大悟或者迷茫的表情，面前人也许不是关心政治的人，也或者在搭话以前已经知道自己是谁。如果是后者的话，那一定要提高警惕。

六子看通天晓没有说话，自顾自继续说着什么。

不过六子说的什么通天晓一句都没听到。这时候通天晓却在脑内模拟着各种应急事件，如果发生状况12345，那么有6789这样的应对模式。短短几秒，就对应出十几种计划结果应急方案。

“对了！你去参观过中立地区的政府大楼吗！我前几天经过那边，还是很有意义去看一眼的，我觉得虽然现在内战还在继续但是……怎么我脸上有粘着什么东西吗? ”一经提醒通天晓才注意到自己刚刚太出神了一直盯着六子的脸。

“不好意思，我在想一些事情。” 通天晓轻咳了一生，摇了摇头。

“哦，希望没有打扰到你，我看你只是看着窗外以为你在等人，可你在这边已经坐了有一个小时…。”

其实我只是在做一些战略模拟…这样的话通天晓当然没说出来。

“没事，你继续说。” 通天晓回过神看着六子口若悬河。

“我刚说到哪里了？哦，政府大楼。你有去过吗？”

哦，那个楼，自己的办公室在24层东32的位置…。“嗯，我也只是去过几次……。”面前的人体格应该是军人啊…从站姿到体格，主要是肩宽和腰身，随着六子动作隐约能看到肌肉的痕迹，但是瞳孔却不是虎子特有的红色……军人…间谍…?

 

“这样说起来…你是什么职业，我看你的体格不像是后勤…。你既然对这边不熟悉…那你也不是轮子了…。

”哦，不好意思啊，我的确是参加过备用军的训练的……但是因为一些家里的事情……。”六子挠了挠头。仿佛露出一个很悲伤的表情。

“对不起，是我多问了” 通天晓道歉似的点了下头。

“不不不，没什么事。不过的确我有打算过一段时间去注册一下” 六子扭头看向窗外，看了下手表，似乎有红色的灯在闪。“啊不好意思，我今天有些事。先走了

“哦，好。” 通天晓很有礼貌的点了下头

六子朝着通天晓伸过来了手。

通天晓本能反应一样的伸出一直托腮的手，友好的握住了眼前的手。通天晓在握手的一瞬间脑内划过微妙的不安感。

仿佛，被烙上了某种标记的感觉。

* * *

 

三天之后，六面兽在同一个地方遇见通天晓，

六面兽自然而然的坐在通天晓对面的位置，这次通天晓似乎对六面兽稍微放下了戒心。

 

“你今天怎么也在这里？”

“今天我的数据板也被拿走了，没啥事情。”

“…”

“哦，我的同伴说我天天抱着数据板快要变成数据板了就拿走了。”

“工作？”

“也不算是…吧” 通天晓没打算说自己其实是在汽车人守则添加条款。

“呐，这是给你的。”服务员在桌上放下两杯饮料。六面兽把一杯饮料放在通天晓面前。

“这是什么？”

试试呗”

”哎……”

“估计你会喜欢。”

“俩都一样吗”

“嗯”

“…那我要你那杯。”

“…你这不信任也太明显了吧。”

“…”

“没事。那我可以先喝一口给你看。”

说完六面兽就拿起面前那杯饮料来了一口。

“卧槽好烫。”

“…咳咳”通天晓差点笑了出来。“你…没事吧…?”

通天晓憋住笑，虽然嘴角有些不自主的上扬。

………………

六面兽和通天晓聊着，看到通天晓开始越来越频繁的看表。大概是时候了。

“你明天还在这么？”

“我明天就离开这里了。”通天晓摇摇头。

“唉，这样啊，事情已经办完了么。”六子看上去有那么一点失落。

“恩，是的。”

六子想看说什么一样，眼睛直盯着通天晓，伸手捉住她放在桌子上的手。

“!”通天晓仿佛触电一样，以最快的速度抽出自己的手，起身站了起来。放在桌上的通讯器也掉到了地上。 “对不起，我不喜欢被碰。”

“……”

“那，我今天还有事，先，先走了。”通天晓慌张的拿起自己的外套，径直离开了休息室。

 

六面兽捡起通天晓掉在地上的联络器。拿在手里把玩了一下，放进了自己的衣兜里。

”我们会再见的，城市指挥官”

  


* * *

 

 

六面兽懂得。既然通天晓已经露出那么明显的波动，那必须尽快把任务完成了。

 

首先，六面兽不确定故意捏通天晓手的那瞬间，是暴露了自己身份，还是动摇了通天晓…。

其实六面兽，本来只是期待着通天晓会像个普通人一样，敷衍了事留个联系方式然后永不联系，结果想不到她竟然因为反应太大，让六面兽不得不即兴改变计划。通天晓不只是忘记了回答六面兽的问题，连自己的通讯器掉了都没有发现。这不像是以强迫症和完美洁癖属性的通天晓的作风啊。

再者，如果他发现了六面兽的身份…那何苦专门出现在这里和他说话…？

六面兽觉得，通天晓真是个很有意思的存在。

 

但是工作是工作，首先任务要先搞定擎天柱的去向。六面兽玩弄着通天晓的联络器，本来只是打算利用联络信息单方入侵通天晓的数据版得到一些资料。不过既然已经拿到了通讯器…有个很刺激的计划不得不试一试。

 

六面兽带着通天晓的联络器，到了旅馆前台。煞有介事的和前台提起这个和他有一面之缘，却忘记联络器的美女大姐姐。让他日思夜想，辗转反侧。其实他就是想把手机还给人家。

…也不知道姑娘是听的感动了还是烦躁了，在六面兽告诉前台通天晓的本名的时候，姑娘直接拿起了前台的电话，给通天晓的房间打了直播。

一般发生这种遗失随身物品的事件，都是当挂失处理的，通常是为了保密客人的隐私。所以可见在停战区，这里的人已经失去了战争的警备，已经渐渐放松了。

看着前台姑娘一连打着两通电话，全部都以没人接线而自己中断。六面兽觉得可以确认通天晓估计是离开了，现在是个好机会。

“那麻烦你帮我联系她吧，就这样。” 六面兽低头看了一眼手表。带着通天晓的联络器离开了前台。

计划执行时间：30分钟。现在开始。

六面兽穿戴上已经准备好的紧身衣，然后又穿上了工作人员的衣服。以便被摄像头照到时候不引起注意。

多亏了前台姑娘帮忙直播了通天晓的房间，这对于六面兽来说，想要潜入则是易如反掌。用之前偷来的工作人员万能卡，至少，今天还是能用的。六面兽又检查了一下善后的各种安排。潜入离开伪装都已经准备就绪。

  


计划虽然完美，但难免会有计划失误。

比如这次的误算…就比六面兽所估计的要严重很多…。

潜入计划本身其实非常的成功。不过通天晓所住的King size 套房，简直像是别墅一般。大小可观的门厅，茶厅，客厅，然后才是卧室，让六面兽的工作量大大增加。

六面兽需要的只是通天晓的专属数据版。有数据版和通讯器在一起做完互相的安全措施，破解共同的口令和密码简直是so easy。如此这般可取得的不仅仅是擎天柱的信息，还可能得到一些轮子上层的各种内幕。这可能会让虎子取得一些可贵的信息

 

六面兽在卧室的床头柜上找到了一个数据版。当他正准备收拾走人的时候，他看了一眼这颜色不太对的数据版……。红不啦叽的，署名是补天士大帅哥（大帅哥三个字是用什么签字笔潦草的写上去的。）

这些轮子们真是够无聊的了……。六面兽想着擎天柱是不是天天都很胃疼…。

在同一时间，六面兽用余光看到了旁边收拾的整整齐齐的行李的时候……他感觉到自己似乎是误算了什么。

 

“把手举起来”

通妹穿着浴巾用枪顶住通二后背。“你是谁，在这里干什么。”语气冰冷的仿佛极地的冰山。

六面兽默默的举起双手 “……”

被像是枪口的东西碰到六子的后腰部分瞬间，他有足够的时间做出判定身后人的位置，以最快的速度转身，擒手，就在他准备把通天晓后肩摔，然后伺机离开的时候。……他抓住了，但是，手感软嫩滑溜，可惜他的手套并没有防滑的效果。就这么脱手了。六面兽急于补救，在感觉手指触碰到了软的布质时，用力，猛甩了出去。

的确有感觉把什么东西甩到了身后。自己则失去了中心不得不转身，六面兽在即将摔成大字之前稳住了自己。

 

六面兽定睛看了一眼被甩出去的东西。

纯白色的，毛巾？哦，不浴巾。

卧槽。通妹和六子都愣住了。

六面兽首先注意的是通妹的手里，通天晓手里的是电击枪，白皙的手臂上有些泡沫，还有几道很明显的红印，大概是刚自己抓的太狠所划上的。

 

六面兽突然想到了什么一样，看了一眼通妹的身体。卧槽。不仅仅是全裸…身上还有些沐浴液一样的东西，像汗水一样反射着灯光。这真是少有的福利…少女的酮体美的让人移不开眼睛。虽然哪里有微妙的违和感。但是在这瞬间根本没什么血液在大脑，系统根本处理不过来。

通天晓同样也没反应过来发生了什么。（大概这就是当机吧……）不知道是抛弃了廉耻心还是根本没有打算让面前的人离开。通妹没有捡起地上的浴巾，则是只用左手挡住了胸口。“看什么……。”

“……”这种时候还能离开视线就不是男人了。这么想着的时候通妹已经从子空间召唤出了一把锤子……。

卧槽。赶紧滚滚滚。不过除了面前之外。真的没有逃跑的余地了……。而在那里等着他的……则是一把估计已经通电的锤子。忍者参谋的title真的不是白叫的，六面兽对自己的速度和反应都有信心。

在锤子挥下那一瞬间，六面兽猛地一步向前扑向了通妹的腹部。一声钝响，一声闷哼。六面兽捏住了已经武装化的通天晓的右手。另一只手则按住了通天晓的肩膀。

六面兽有一瞬觉得不如直接顺势抱了面前人。这种算是U球给送到嘴边的美食一般，不吃有点对不起全世界。 （不过如果真的推了通天晓那最对不起的大概是自家老大……不过这是后话。

通天晓回过神看到的是天花板。双手被压制在头顶，右手的锤子不知道飞到哪去了，估计刚刚的钝响就是锤子落地吧。尝试移动双腿时候则发现被身上人的重量压住。

“不好意思我今天并不打算死在你锤子下面。”六子并没打算和她说话。听过声音难免以后被认出来。但是，都已经这种状态了，六面兽觉得自己无法在保持沉默了。

“放开。”

“……”冰冷的口气让六面兽觉得身下之人才是虎子。

不过在这种距离仔细一看。……通天晓的瞳孔……是红色的……。头发还是……银白色的。不，难道我进错了房间？没有，这的确是通天晓的房间。这个白色长发红金色瞳孔的姑娘…就气场就作风就语气，的确是通天晓，唯一符合的大概只是外貌。

感觉得到了不得了的信息呢。在六面兽决定是继续耍流氓还是转身逃走的时候。从门口传来了咚咚的敲门和说话声。“通天晓！你没事吧！刚刚给你打电话怎么没接，还听到了钝响啊……”

“………………”通天晓警惕的往向了门口。

“……”六面兽现在最怕的大概就是出现支援。

虽然霸天虎不是什么好人，但在现在这里，中立区属于轮子的地盘里，六面兽竟然还压制在轮子某指挥官的身上。这一点就足够让两党再度陷入恶战。（……或者传出什么扭曲的八卦之类的，……后者的可能比较大。

六面兽不是很介意和轮子们继续撕扯，因为目前除了擎天柱以外还没有其他轮子能让六面兽处于下风。但是介于这次威震天有明确的要求六面兽别被轮子们当了枪使变成了继续开战的导火索，这件事就显得非常棘手了。

“…没事，刚刚洗澡出来时候把桌子给撞倒了而已，你们去大厅等我吧，稍后。”通天晓冷静稳重的声音就连压在她身上的六面兽都不觉得她处于任何歹势。

“哦好，那一会儿见啊。”门外传来放松的回复和渐远的脚步声。

？？？她竟然没有叫救援？？？这……？六面兽脑内只剩下了疑问。

六面兽夺走通天晓左手握住的，还在四溅火花的电击枪。，以最快速度放开了压制，自己站到了屋子对侧。现在这算是什么展开……。

“……你在玩什么花样”六面兽对通天晓的行径感到不解。

通天晓弯腰捡起地上的浴巾，站起身把身体擦了一下包裹起来

“我没有任何意愿会让你继续打下去。不过，你现在把面具摘下来我就愿意放你走。” 通天晓知道在这里自己并不处于上风，但也并不是劣势。

“…………” 这……算是交换身份吗便于报仇吗。六面兽大概觉得除了这之外好像也没什么更好的方法可以解决此刻的僵局。更何况，与其和面前的美女拼个鱼死网破，六面兽似乎对和她做些其他的事情更感兴趣。于是他解开了颈部的链接扣，拉开了头盔侧面的拉链，很轻松的摘下了面具。

“哟，通天晓。”既然打了照脸那不如打个招呼，六面兽这么想着。

 

“下次在战场看到你我是不会留余力的。六面兽。”

“哈哈，果然早就被识破了吗”六面兽把手里的枪甩到身后地上。“算了，这次算我失败”

六面兽用手撩开挡在眼前的头发。做了一个手势。“下次，我也不会留任何余力的。通天晓指挥官，大人。”

“滚。如果你把今天见到的事情说出去我会让体验到变成六阶都没体验过的痛苦”

我倒是更希望和你一起滚一次别的什么。这句话六面兽当然没敢说出口。

“有缘再见了” 六面兽深鞠一躬，丢下像是烟雾弹一样的东西。就这样消失了。

“……”

通天晓看着屋内的烟雾渐渐散去，很庆幸他把自己的电脑放在了补天士的房间。虽然被看到了马甲下面的自己，对计划精明的通天晓来说也是个意外。

也许她第一次见到六面兽和搭讪的时候就应该知道要有所防备。这是在期待着什么吗？ 通天晓也不知道。

 

 

六面兽回到房间的第一件事，就是赶紧脱下了紧身衣。

好久没出这么多汗了……。不知道是热的……还是………。好久没有这样在任务中当机过了，六面兽想着，大字躺平在卧室的大床上

待芯跳平静之后，六面兽突然领悟到了那强烈违和感的源头。

 

他第一眼见到的通天晓是A CUP但是刚刚被压在身下的明明超过了D Cup！！！！！

 

卧槽！！！六面兽发现自己竟然流鼻血了。

 

 

* * *

 

自从这次事件之后，通天晓似乎就和六面兽就结下了仇。

六面兽的任务成功率越来越低。理由竟然是通天晓经常会不知道从哪里出现一次次的阻挠。

曾经基本完美的出勤率和成功率就这么被通天晓毁掉了。这个月的Bonus要没有了好吗？ 六面兽表示非常的不开心。

 

有一次就算了。那时，六面兽正在准备搭枪架准备执行暗杀的时候，差点被不知道是哪里出现的锤子抡死。回过神之后除了面前地上还残留的陨石坑一样的锤印，没有任何痕迹。

两次。六面兽正在跟踪某政治家的时候……刚好拐弯的时候，被好几个不知道是哪里冲出来的人撞到，一下子分神了。扭头的一瞬间，看到街对面那熟悉的蓝发……。通天晓……。

三次！这次只是在走路啊！……！突然广告牌从天而降啊！……简直变成了灵异事件啊！！！！好吧六面兽不确定这次是不是因为通天晓做了手脚。但是自此之后，六面兽带队的任务很少有人愿意组团了呢……。连龙头小队都很不情愿和六面兽做这些市内任务…。到底是多难受呢，大概就是，明明是个三人团任务都是单刷好么！还自带诅咒属性！这种的存在了【好我住脑】

 

士可杀不可辱啊。Bonus可以少但是不能没有啊，这月的置办的新武器那么贵。还指望bonus能帮忙还一下贷呢。六面兽感觉自己的忍耐力已经被推到了极限。

之前和通天晓的事件虽说算是个意外（虽然没道歉）但是……真的是你不提我不问罢了。对六面兽来说，任务失败还被认出身份，简直是比裸体被看到还要耻辱的事情。顺便泡汤了这三个月的Bonus。

六面兽觉得连自己的生计和爱好都受到了波及，是时候有必要惩罚一下通天晓了。

六面兽向老大请了几天带薪年假，然后故意透露给了身边的人要去的地方，当然就等着着通天晓自己落网。当自己身边的灵异事件突然变多的时候……那通天晓就一定在身边了。

 

六面兽看好机会，在某个广告牌又从天而降的时候，甩出了之前曾经用过的烟雾弹一样的东西。

当烟雾慢慢消去的时候，六面兽已经不在了。

通天晓没有发现任何生命反应的时候。就跑到了现场，试图观察这次是不是有成功。

 

“呐，通天晓，我觉得你很有当忍者的潜质啊。”  六面兽降落在在通天晓的后方。

“！！！！！？”  通天晓感到后背一阵冷风。

“你最近这么闲你家老大知道吗……” 通天晓不用转头也知道六面兽的表情不会那么好看。

“……“ 通天晓又开始计算着事件有几种展开方式。

”这次我不会放过你的” 六面兽舒展了一下肩膀和后背的机械滑翔翼。

“……” 通天晓终于转过了头。

面前的六面兽穿着紧身衣，后背的机械翼缓慢的收起来，原来六面兽会飞…。通天晓之前并不知道。

“不过，话说回来，你若邀约，我愿意在战场上和你对手。”

“…”

“还是说光明正大的城市指挥官不愿意与我这个六阶的忍者正面交手？”

“我没有任何必要和你在战场交手，你也并不是光明正大的tf。”

“Bingo，既然你懂得这一点那请你也不要怪我了。” 六面兽摊手，从子空间拿出两把短刀，用右手刀尖指向通天晓。“听说指挥官的近身技巧很好？”

“愿意奉陪。”通天晓娴熟的挥手从子空间拿出了那把心爱的锤子。六面兽不太意外但是的确期待了一下正常大小的武器和对手。这锤子真的算是近身武器吗…那么近就被抡中或者砸到直接就是肉饼了吧……。这轮子也是可怕的存在。

 

六面兽觉得和通天晓交手最有趣的在于，虽然通天晓肉身看上去是个冷艳的美女，但在近身战上的技巧和能力，绝对不弱于他这个六阶。

不过在伎俩和谋略方面，通天晓或许略逊一筹。

 

六面兽抓住一个机会，趁着通天晓转身的时候，展开双翼，单手搂住通天晓的腰部，启动了后背的助动器。瞬间离开了地面。

“啊！” 通天晓离地的一瞬间轻声的惊呼。

“你要挣扎太狠就会掉下去哦。” 六面兽贴在通天晓的耳边说着。“你最好乖乖的收起锤子，那会耽误我们的飞行速度”

“……” 通天晓奋力的挣扎了几下，看了一眼地面，瞬间抓紧了六面兽。

“公主殿下怕高吗？” 六面兽装模作样的亲了一下通天晓额头。

不知道在六面兽怀里纠结了几个循环，对，通天晓的确是怕高，还是非常怕那种，毕竟卡车是不会飞的。（窜梗了）

也从来没有人带着通天晓在毫无安全措施的飞过。尤其是在一个自己完全不信任的虎子的怀里。

 

通天晓感觉到腰上的手晃了晃她。她缓缓睁开闭着的眼睛，迷茫的看着六面兽。

“喂，公主大人会游泳吗？” 六面兽坏笑着说道。

“？” 通天晓有不好的预感，同时抱在腰上的手就这么松开了。

“啊” 通天晓还没来及伸出手抓住什么就感觉自己就坠落了下去。正想着不会飞啊就这么要莫名其妙的死了的时候，腿上感觉到了一定的阻力，随即浑身都陷入了冰冷的液体里。水。还是有氯味道的水。通天晓奋力的把头露出水面，环视了一下周围。这是，某种公寓自带的屋顶泳池？通天晓挣扎到水池子边缘，一双黑色的靴子落在面前。那靴的主人蹲下身，伸出手。

“飞行的感觉如何？” 通天晓抬头，看到六面兽坏笑的脸。

“为什么把我丢进水里……” 通天晓愤愤地说。

“这样我可以毫无顾忌的安全着陆啊，你要是挣扎了现在就不是我和你说话了。”

“………”的确要是正常着落，通天晓有挣脱出去然后拼个你死我活的打算。

“上来吧，通天晓冰棍感觉不一定好吃啊。”

“………”通天晓想着在这凉水里呆着也不是办法，面带怨念的握住了六面兽的手。

六面兽把通天晓拉出水，顺势拉进自己怀里，用另一只手扣住她腰。“别想着子空间的武器了，尝试的话吃苦的只有你自己。”

通天晓的倔强六面兽是知道的，当通天晓尝试的那一瞬间，一阵刺痛顺着右手手指一直蔓延到后颈，大半个身子瞬间都紧绷了起来。当通天晓回过神来，这感觉右手的内置线路仿佛都烧了起来。

“看，我都说了吧。” 六面兽稳住了失力的通天晓，在耳边说完轻轻的舔了一下她的脖子。“你还是不要挣扎了，虽然我很喜欢你倔强抵抗的表情。”

六面兽说完，把通天晓打横抱了起来走进了屋内。

大概因为通天晓浑身还是湿透的状态，六面兽直接把通天晓抱进了浴室。

“ 都湿成这样了…来，把衣服脱了吧。”

那不还是因为你把我丢进了水里啊！通天晓很想这么说。

“……”

“我想知道上次我见到的白色通天晓在哪里，给我看看吧。” 六面兽站在距离一米开外的地方，松了松衣领中。

………这是要看着我脱吗？…通天晓觉得自己脸上有些升温。

“你要不愿意我可以帮你脱。”

“…别过来。“

“哈哈，不该看的不该摸的我都看了摸了你害羞了？”

“……”你到底在计划着什么…” 他能不能死一死啊。

 

“把你拆了。”

六面兽一遍解开着自己的衣物，一遍毫无廉耻的说出这句话让通天晓感觉双颊都在着火…。

“你……”

“你不想脱也可以…”

“别过来……！”

“我为什么要听你的…” 有道理，啊，不对现在首先要保住自己。

六面兽两步上前就把通天晓堵在了墙角。

顺势把手伸进了通天晓已经打开的衣襟…

“不…”

“sorry，绅士也是有极限的。” 等等等哪里绅士了啊！通天晓只是仰起头，还没来得及发飙抗议，就感觉一双嘴唇吻上了自己嘴唇。趁着通天晓打算说话抗议的一瞬间，侵略进了她的口腔。

某种意义上这应该是初吻吧，就这样不明不白的给了一个虎子，通天晓实在是不甘。顺势使劲往下一咬。

“fuxk。”舌头黏糊的触感瞬间消失了。取代而至的铁锈感和嘴角的血证明了通天晓的胜利。

“还会咬人啊，我没低估你。不过…，现在你反抗不了我对你做任何事情。”

通天晓知道六面兽是对的，刚刚烧伤的内置电路，至今还无法施力，大概功能只有20%作用。

“比如我可以这样做。” 六面兽一遍说这话，手一边径直伸入通天晓的下体捏住在外面的敏感点。

“啊！” 一瞬间的刺痛让无法思维的通天晓倒入了眼前人的怀里。双手使劲的抓住他的肩膀让自己不要就这样摔倒。

一根手指就这样绕开了内裤进入了自己的身体。那冰冷邪恶的触觉是如此明显。

“这么紧，你是处。” 一句仿佛是问句的肯定句。

不等通天晓回答，她感觉到第二根手指也进入了自己。入口处明显的感觉有撕裂的感觉。疼痛感也略有加剧。

通天晓咬住嘴唇抑制住想要从嘴里逃出的喘息。

六面兽一只手玩弄着通天晓的下体，另一只手不安分的在身上游走，不过通天晓感觉到的并不是软质的触感，则是有些冰冷的刀刃。

“不要……” 通天晓微息吐出完全无用的命令，她能感受到有什么硬质的东西顶在自己的下腹。

六面兽嘴里哼着不知道是什么的小曲，手里的小刀锋利至经过之处衣服便失去作用，露出雪白的肌肤。刀刃和皮肤之近让通天晓本能的屏住了呼吸。

“好白啊，手感也不错，”六面兽用刀侧贴住通天晓的腹部，看因为冰冷的刺激而紧绷的小腹。“原来你一直穿了裹胸，为什么要把这么美丽的东西藏起来？”

六面兽歪头盯住通天晓的胸部，用刀背轻轻托起了暴露在空气中的双峰。白净而且柔软，即使用冰冷的刀背触摸，也能感觉到那想必温热的触感。

通天晓眼神已经不是很对焦，但里面的愤怒和不甘六面兽看得清清楚楚。

“那么，头发呢？” 六面兽捏住通天晓马尾辫的头绳，使劲一下，感觉有什么机械质感的东西碎掉。，通天晓的头发全部渐变一样变回了真实的银白色。

“哈哈，全息投影这技术想不到还可以这么用。” 六面兽开心的玩弄着银白色的长发。

 

“不过我玩够了，我们来进入主题吧。” 六面兽打横抱起通天晓（毫不意外的通天晓一紧张又触动了屏蔽子空间的机关），懒散的把她丢到卧室的床上。六面兽用腿压制住还在挣扎的通天晓，但是因为床的软度大于往常，通天晓屡次试图起身都被六面兽毫不费力的压制在身下。

“有没有觉得这里非常适合留下美妙的回忆？”

“和你在这里的每一秒都是噩……唔嗯……梦” 通天晓冰冷的话语被六面兽在她胸上的揉捏所打断，那力道毫无温柔可言。

“你现在说扫兴的话还有什么意义吗？不如好好享受不好吗？” 六面兽掐起通天晓的下颚，逼着她低头看到自己裸露的肉体。

不知道什么时间六面兽已经解开了裤子，刚刚顶在自己下腹的东西已然勃起。

通天晓一只手反手抓住床单，与其说想要挣扎逃离，现在似乎只希望一切早点结束。

“如果我是真芯爱你的那个tf的话，我现在会说…我会很温柔的对待你的，一切交给我吧……” 但是可惜， 我不是那个tf。六面兽抬起头，没有说完那句话。

“啊啊———!” 通天晓吃痛的仰起头。 六面兽把自己的勃起一鼓作气的插进了她的体内。 撕裂感填满感还有热度仿佛灼伤一样的感觉刺激着通天晓的神经。

那只刚刚在玩弄通天晓胸部的手，略使劲的按在通天晓的腰上，试图稳住一直在颤抖的通天晓。 另一只手捏在通天晓的手上，那手上的力道让六面兽都觉得吃痛。

“嗯…额啊，夹的实在是太紧了。通天晓你最好放松，否则我相信你这几天连路都走不了。” 六面兽试探性的抽插了一下，通天晓除了闷声的喘息其他的呻吟都被压制回去。

 

六面兽彻底的抽出自己，六面兽能看到自己的勃起上有些血迹混着粘稠的液体。

通天晓侧过头，试图喘气缓解下身的疼痛…。眼角还有一滴没滴下的眼泪。捏住床单的手已经在发抖。

六面兽有那么一秒，觉得大概也许应该放过通天晓。可是即使就此放过了，似乎也改变不了他强x了通天晓这个事实了。

“呐，放松一下, 六面兽低下头，轻吻了通天晓的白净的额头，舔走了挂在眼角的眼泪，接着请吻了她的鼻尖，随即找到通天晓微开的嘴唇深吻了起来。

通天晓已经没有精力再去抵抗什么，默默的接受了这个还是略带有铁锈味道的吻。

调整了按住通天晓的手，本来单方的压制的姿势变成了十指紧扣的模样。

六面兽放过通天晓的嘴唇，随即找到耳垂轻轻的咬了一口。然后是脖颈，锁骨。吻到胸的时候听到了通天晓的一声娇喘让他轻微的挑起了嘴角，然后狠狠揉捏了起来。那只之前压在通天晓腰部的手，挑逗一般的玩弄着在室温下略显僵硬的乳首。

“手感这么好的东西，不能被世人所见真是可惜，但因此我能是把玩他们的第一人，也深感荣誉。”

这挑逗的语气和动作，让通天晓不只是脸颊又变得火热，连全身要燃烧了起来。

当六面兽再次把手指探入通天晓的体内，温热潮湿的感觉挑逗的不只是他的神经，还有剩下不多的忍耐力。

“你要早些配合。你看。就不会像之前那么痛苦了，不是吗？”

“……谁要…唔…配合你…啊…啊。” 通天晓注视着六面兽的表情，抑制着自己的腰不要随着六面兽的节奏扭动起来，但是喘息却不争气的打断她的抗议。

“…嘘…你好好感受一下身体的渴望不好吗…？现下你可是非常的湿了…” 六面兽抽出自己的手指，在通天晓的面前挥过。淫荡的水丝和略红的血迹沾满了六面兽的手指，随即放进嘴里轻舔一口。通天晓看到这一抹，瞬间又歪过头试图不看下。真是可爱至极。 六面兽这么想着，感觉到自己的勃起似乎也急迫的想要品尝身下人了。

“放松哦，我还是不能保证你明天能从床上下去，不过，估计是别的原因。”  语毕，六面兽再度把自己深深的埋入了通天晓体内。

 

这次明显比上次轻松了一些，适应度和顺滑都好了一些。六面兽心满意足的抽插了起来

通天晓偏着头，迷离的眼神不敢直视六面兽。

“六面兽用手揉着通天晓一侧的乳房，大力的抽插让它们不受控制的上下摇晃。通天晓也无意识的试图自己稳住他们，差点让六面兽笑出了声。“你现在需要担心的事情好像不是你的巨乳啊。“

“…唔…啊！” 通天晓终于在这次的调戏下正视了六面兽，他则一个挺身全部插入，一阵剧烈快感让通天晓仰起头闭上了眼睛发出了呻吟。

 

“我带你体验一下什么叫做高潮吧。”

 

* * *

 

通天晓再度清醒过来的时候，已经是下午了。

 

在花了将近十秒回忆这里是那里为什么这个床这么软为什么腰很疼…更可怕的是腰间还有不属于自己的手扣在身上。

被现实惊醒过后的通天晓，在一步想要逃脱的时候，感觉到了腰上的力道突然增加，一只手往上抓住了自己的胸狠狠的欧捏了一把。

“嗯啊—!” 那娇喘的声音让通天晓自己都想找个地缝钻进去…。

不用回头了也知道自己还躺在六面兽的怀里。

“醒来了啊？不再多睡一下吗？” 六面兽懒洋洋地说着在肩头懒散的吻了起来。

“别，别碰我。” 耳边的温热吐息让通天晓感觉那里痒痒的。

在通天晓胸前的手自然是毫无反悔之意反而越来越肆无忌惮。

通天晓感觉身后有什么东西变热了摩擦在自己的臀部。

“别…” 通天晓抓住一只瞎摸的手。

“难道你更想让我把你压窗上艹吗，我是无所谓。” 后背之人懒散的口气说出的话让通天晓连脖子都变红了。

“那你要不要配合一下，我昨晚折腾那么辛苦。”

“………” 大言不惭啊。

“反正多一次少一次也没区别了是吧…？ ”

“嗯啊！不！！” 通天晓感觉到脖颈上被湿漉漉的感觉吸住，那顶住自己的东西也很轻松的滑入了他体内。

“…哎卧槽昨天射在里面了…。”六面兽的肯定句一样的口气毫无道歉之意

“六面兽你不得好……啊…唔。” 通天晓简直像破口大骂，但是一句话没说完就感觉到自己的舌头被六面兽用手指夹住了。

“这么美的小嘴不要说太多无关的话好吗？你给我吹的时候是不是话也能一样多啊？”

一阵好不温柔的捣腾诱发了生理反应的眼泪，和不停的呕吐反应。

“哦，通天晓你的体内真舒服啊…”六面兽说的每一句话都让通天晓感觉到当前的耻辱。

“不过你也要好配合我啊，不然乐趣简直全无。” 六面兽在通天晓的脖颈上略加发力，窒息的错觉让通天晓弓起了背。

“这角度不错。”

“…唔…”

六面兽把通天晓压制在身下，后背的曲线和美妙的臀线一览无遗。通天晓侧头愤愤的看着六面兽，眼神依旧色气迷茫，却也带着几分愤怒。

“在我遇到你之前，真的觉得这种无谓的活塞运动毫无快感…。直到看到你在我身下我才知道这种征服的感觉，看你在我面前失控的那一瞬间，简直比想象能在战场上亲手划开你的喉咙还要有成就感…。感谢你让我找回了肉体的乐趣啊…” 大概因为睡醒了精神抖擞，通天晓觉得六面兽不只力度变大了连话痨都并发了…。

快做完吧…这噩梦一样的快感。通天晓抵抗着自己被撩起的欲望，希望这次能在自己理性崩坏之前结束。

 

 

……

End？

\---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
